


Sir Percival

by DiamondintheRough76



Series: National November Write Month 2020 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondintheRough76/pseuds/DiamondintheRough76
Summary: You are Sir Percival’s servant, but after seeing the man hurt, old feelings start to rise.This takes place during and after the episode with The Lamia (and should be a near transcript for part). So spoilers for that.Completed as of 1/1/21
Relationships: Percival (Merlin)/Reader, Percival/Reader, Percival/you
Series: National November Write Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996669
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Sir Percival, please,” you begged, looking to Merlin, “see reason.”

“Hold your tongue,” Sir Gwaine barked. You choked back a retort, looking again to Percival, who you served. 

Sir Leon ordered Merlin to stay with Sir Gwaine, to do as he said, and gave you a glare to tell you and Gwen the same. 

The knights had been gone some time, Sir Gwaine had left to get firewood. Merlin ran out at the yell, and with a quick look to Gwen you followed. You followed the sound of Sir Leon’s yell, in time to see a sword in front of Merlin, floating, plunge straight into Lamia. 

Your suprised gasp and merlins shocked face were cut off by the beast that took l’s place. 

“Run,” Merlin yelled. The rocks crashed down from the ceiling behind you. You made it back to Gwen, her wielding Sir Elyan’s sword. 

Just as the desperate look returned to Merlin’s face, King Arthur ran in. He brandished a spear, killing the beast that was once Lamia. 

Safe. You were safe at last. You knew your King would never let any harm come to Gwen, and now knowing of Merlin’s magic you felt almost at ease. That is, until you realized the absence of the knights. 

King Arthur, always a step ahead, was already having his men clear the rubble, and soon a pale but fortunately alive Sir Gwaine was carried out. 

You stood dutifully, waiting for Percival to be found, ready to tend to anything that may have happened. He was dragged out last. 

You rushed to his side, quickly making sure you were still employed but not hindering the poor knights tasked with moving the giant man. 

——

The ride back to Longstead was quick and quiet. The unconscious knights where rushed to Gaius, who had discovered the remedy to Lamia’s life-draining powers. You knew little of magic, though you understood most of what Gaius explained to your King. 

You helped him the best you could, but there was only so much the Court Physician could do before the long wait. 

——

Gaius has been asleep for hours now. The moon, full and high in the sky cast a silvery glow into the room. Percival began to stir. 

You thought you’d imagined it, maybe from lack of sleep the past few days. Gaius had offered a sleeping drought, but you’d stubbornly refused. 

“Y/N?” came the sleepy voice. 

Your eyes shot wide and you were jolted out of your thoughts. You jumped to your feet and gave a hasty bow. “Sir Percival,” you greeted in a hushed voice. 

He flashed a small smile before trying to sit up. Though he waved away your assistance, he groaned in pain at the effort. You frowned at him, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“How long have we been-“ he trailed off, looking around at the other knights before sighing. “Are they alright?”

“It’s been a few days, but they should be coming around at any time now,” you met his eyes and smiled before hastily adding, “Sir Percival.” It wasn’t like you to forget your place as his servant. You were just relieved to see him alive, old feelings temporarily clouding your mind. You pushed those thoughts away. 

If he noticed your error, he didn’t comment. “And Merlin? Guinevere?”

“They are both alright,” you answered quickly. He sagged in relief. 

“And you?” His blue eyes met yours and you felt your heart flutter. He seemed genuinely concerned. No. Mustn’t allow those thoughts. You were his servant and nothing more. He was an honorable man and didn’t want to see you harmed. 

“I’m alright as well,” you offered a small smile. “I’ll leave you to rest, Sir Percival.” You gave a quick and awkward half-bow-half-curtsy and turned away from the table he was sitting on. 

“Percival,” he said softly. You turned back to him. “Please, just Percival.” His eyes held so much hope, looking up at you, pleading. 

“Percival,” you repeated. It was odd, to say the least, to address him without his title. You were appointed to him after he became a knight, and had always been a servant to nobles before that. 

He smiled, a true grin, and began to try to stand. 

“What in the Five Kingdoms do you think you’re doing?” you demanded. 

“What does it look like?”

“Lie down, don’t strain yourself.” He stopped struggling and looked up at you. 

“I’d like to speak to you in a more private place,” he murmured, looking around at the other knights and Gaius’ sleeping form. 

“Tomorrow,” you promised. “Please rest tonight.” He began to lay back down, then patted the space he’d left in front of him. 

“You need rest as well, you look exhausted.”

“What if the others...” your question trailed off at his hurt expression. “You need rest,” you repeated. “We’ll speak in the morning.” You took a step back towards your cot behind a curtain. 

“Goodnight, Sir Percival.”

If you’d have looked back, you would have seen the tough knight’s face fall and the anguish in his eyes at the seemingly unrequited love he felt for you.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came and went, without a thought to your conversation with Percival, as preparations to return to Camelot were completed. Gaius was satisfied with the recovery of all his patients. 

The journey was swift and Camelot was in view as the night began to set in. Arthur ordered his men to ride harder. You rode closely behind Percival, who looked back to check on you frequently. 

You helped Merlin remove the horses saddles and bridles, but left tomorrow to clean them as it was so late. You quickly made your way to Percival’s chambers to help him prepare for the evening. 

He was seated on his large bed, head in his hands. “Sir Percival?” you called quietly. 

He turned to look at you with an unreadable expression, offering a small smile. “Y/N.”

“Your horse has been fed, watered, and is in the stables,” you informed him quickly. “I apologize, but Merlin and I are waiting until tomorrow...” You trailed off when you realized he wasn’t listening. “Are you alright?” 

He looked up at you again. “Of course, that is all I need from you tonight.” There was certainly something wrong. You usually prepared a bath after a rough trip and helped him to bed. 

“Sir Percival,” you paused, “Percival, what’s wrong?” The large knight offered a small smile at your correction before he stood and moved behind the screen to undress. 

“I wish to bathe,” came the muffled voice. 

You bit back a retort about how he may have to stand naked for some time while it was prepared, but he was still not quite in his usual lighthearted mood. You simply ran to heat the water and slowly filled his tub. 

You averted your gaze as he stepped out and settled into his bath. Obviously when he was inside you could still see everything, but it was only proper and helped you avoid staring. 

You began to gently wash him, rubbing his tight muscles along the way. By the time the water began to cool the massive man had visibly relaxed and began to talk and joke with you. 

He stepped out of the tub and slipped on his tunic and sleeping pants while you watered the trees outside the window, bucket by bucket, with the bath water. 

You quickly prepared the bed for sleeping and prepared to excuse yourself. 

“Y/N?” Percival asked quietly when you moved to curtsy. You looked at him to continue. “Will you stay with me?” You looked at him, eyes wide. “You agreed to speak with me.”

“Of course.” You tried to smile at him. He motioned for you to join him on the bed, and with a sigh you obliged. 

When you were comfortably perched at the foot of the bed, he began. “I saw how you looked at me.” He paused, unsure of himself. “When I was first holding the Lamia you seemed upset.” If he saw your eyes go wide, he didn’t comment. 

“I do not think I have properly appreciated how good you have always been to me. I was not born nobility, though you have always given me the utmost respect. I have found myself growing more fond of you, and not as a servant.” He realized he had begun to ramble, and paused to collect himself. 

“I have fallen in love with you Y/N. I never wish to see the hurt I saw when you saw me with the Lamia. I know I caused that. While I am honored that you care enough to feel distress, I wish to give you an assurance that you are the one I care for.” You stared at him in shock. 

“Percival I-“ You were cut off when strong arms wrapped around you, Percival’s motion causing you to fall forward as the bed dipped. 

“I wish for you to know how right it feels to have you in my arms,” he murmured, placing a chaste kiss to the top of your head. 

“Perfect,” you whispered, “it feels perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
